Lovar Du, Lovar Jag
by Luna Shivaree
Summary: Draco ligger skadad och hjälplös i Den förbjudna skogen, och vet att ingen skulle lyfta ett finger för att hjälpa honom. Men det ÄR någon som hjälper honom, och efteråt kan han inte sluta tänka på den vackra flickan som egentligen är en riktig knäppis...


_FK: Så... jag vet inte hur länge sedan det var jag senast skrev en fanfiction - eller uppdaterade mina gamla, förlåt för det! - men nu är jag på G igen! Ni som läst min fanfic "My Words To You, Malfoy" om Aliena och Draco tycker säkert jag är världens knäppis som påbörjar en ny helt utan vidare. Men sanningen är att jag inte alls tycker om MWTYM; mina skrivarkunskaper var inte särskilt, vad ska man säga, erfarna. Men nu är jag tillbaka, och hoppas att jag ska kunna vara stolt över den här ficen om så efter tio år, haha!  
Hursomhelst, jag tål kritik men var nådiga! Som sagt, det var längesen jag skrev fanfictions... men jag är såklart öppen och jättesugen på att bättra mig, så var inte för snälla heller! :) (herregud, vad ställer jag för krav egentligen?)  
Jag har inga färdiga kapitel, så den här prologen är avgörande om ficen får leva eller dö, haha ^^_

_Okey, skärpning nu! Mindre författarens kommentar och mer fanfiction-läsning! Jag ville bara påpeka att jag kommer tipsa om en slumpmässig låt till varje kapitel som jag huvudsakligen lyssnat på under skrivande stund, bara för att få in den rätta stämningen ;)  
Denna gång är det:  
28 Days Later - In the House, In a Heartbeat [soundtrack]  
Jag kommer se till så att alla låtar finns tillgängliga på youtube för er som inte har Spotify eller liknande :)  
Detta utspelar sig också efter Halvblodsprinsen, alltså så sker den sjunde boken parallellt med huvudpersonernas synvinkel._

_Kram och ha det bra!  
/ M._

**Prolog.**

"_Din odåga! Din idiotiska lymmel, din…" _det var nästan för mörkt i gläntan för att man skulle kunna urskilja de fåtal personer som nu befann sig i Den förbjudna skogen och stillsamt bevittnade händelsen framför dem, men deras graciösa silhuetter avslöjade deras existens. "_Du är inget annat än en klen, dumstridig pojke!"_

Trots att man kunde uppfatta ren vrede i rösten, så var den behärskad och lugn. Rösten tillhörde en man; en man som var så tärd och sliten att hans röst knappt var en viskning mer än en hes, överansträngd väsning. De människor som betraktade scenen stod som fastfrusna vid den kala marken, de sa inte ett ord. Till och med trädens vinande överröstade deras diskreta andetag.

En ung mans beklagande stämma avbröt tystnaden, då han föll på sina bara knän framför mannen som tilltalat honom. "Herre, _herre_…! Betvivla mig inte, jag är dig trogen genom allt! Jag svär!"

Ett nedlåtande leende smyckade mannens likbleka ansikte, och nu lät han mer förväntansfull än otålig. "_Jaså? Men det gör jag faktiskt, Draco. Det gör jag._"

"Herre, snälla…" oerhörd skräck fick den unge mannens röst att darra, och hans herre skrattade glädjelöst. Han _njöt_ av det här.

"_Måtte din moster ha lärt dig ett och annat om smärta också, Draco_", väste han ömt, höjde armen i en svepande rörelse. "_Crucio_."

Först var det bara ett chockat stön som undslapp pojken, men inom kort vrålade han beklagande i smärta och hans rop ekade över skogen.

De som stod och såg på rörde inte ens blicken. Det var uppenbart att de alla hyste enorm respekt för mannen, trots att han gav sig på den försvarslösa pojken, som vred och vände sig i mentala plågor.

De alla var maskerade för ansiktet, och bar svarta mantlar och klädnader som envist fladdrade i takt med den kyliga vinden, som med tiden blev alltmer våldsam. Det var bara den unge mannen, Draco, som inte var klädd som de; han bar en vit skjorta med uppkavlade ärmar och öppen krage med svarta jeans.

Ett hastigt ryck med mannens arm och Dracos vrål dog ut. Han låg utslagen på marken, flämtandes, och svetten rann nerför hårfästet. Han slöt ögonen; han hade klarat det. _Han hade klarat det_.

"En sista chans, Draco", väste hans herre i örat på honom, men hela kroppen lutad över hans ansikte. "En. _Sista_. Sen tar både mitt tålamod och min barmhärtighet slut."

Med en elegant rörelse svepte han sin mantel tätare om sig, och lämnade Draco på marken. När han passerade den allra kortaste av åskådarna – som var den ende av betraktarna som inte bar mask – nickade han nästan omärkligt, och den korte mannen hånlog.

En efter en följde de andra tjänarna efter sin herre; bara den korte stod kvar, väntandes. När gläntan var så gott som tom på svartklädda silhuetter, närmade sig den korte mannen Draco, som fortfarande låg på marken.

"Slingersvans, Slingersvans…", gnydde pojken nästan ohörbart när mannen satte sig på huk intill honom.

Slingersvans lade huvudet på sned, smekte Draco över håret och väste silkeslent: "Ack, så ung. Så _svag_. En tung börda vilar på dina bortskämda axlar, Draco. En tung börda."

Draco vred våldsamt på huvudet, bet ihop käkarna så det knakade. Slingersvans var där för att förnedra honom. För att _håna_ honom.

"Låt mig vara!" spottade Draco, och Slingersvans skrockade, tog fram sin stav och tryckte den hårt i kinden på honom.

"Ledsen, grabben. Order är order. _Diffindo_."

Draco bet sig hårt i läppen för att inte skrika av smärta, och mörka blodstrimmor uppenbarade sig på hans vita hy. Slingersvans log belåtet och upprepade besvärjelsen ett flertal gånger. En pinne som hastigt knäcktes hördes i den skuggade skogen, och han vände våldsamt på huvudet åt motsvarande håll. Det var för mörkt för att kunna urskilja förövaren, men Slingersvans drog ändå upp sin huva för ansiktet och lämnade Draco med stora kliv.

Draco var alldeles för omtumlad för att ha orken att slå upp ögonen eller ens _bry_ sig om vem som kom, men på avstånd kunde han höra Slingersvans ropa _morsmordre_, och himlen lystes upp av Mörkrets herres märke.

Hans blick började bli suddig, och den mörka skyn och dess stjärnor började dansa framför hans trötta ögon. Men så dök ett ansikte upp och dolde hela himlen; mjuka hårstrån kittlade hans ömma kropp och hans hostade våldsamt. Hade hans mor kommit för att hjälpa honom?

Han hörde att någons skjorta slets upp, och han gissade att det var hans egen, trots att han inte kände något. Varma, försiktiga händer smekte hans bröstkorg och han andades våldsamt in av chocken. Händerna lyftes bort från bröstet, och istället kände han dem fast men mjukt om ansiktet, på vardera kinden.

"Åh, gode Gud", hördes en moderlig, kvinnlig röst, men som inte tillhörde hans mor.

Sen slocknade allt.

Draco slog hastigt upp ögonen; han kände inte alls igen sig, och paniken kom genast smygande. Var fan var han någonstans?

Han försökte sätta sig upp, men smärtorna som högg till i bröstet var för starka för att kämpas emot, och han föll med ett högt stön tillbaka ner på gräset hans huvud vilat på. En mjuk hand strök honom över kinden, och en svag doft av vått gräs kittlade hans näsborrar. Draco ogillade vanligtvis närkontakt, men han var alldeles för svag för att orka streta emot, och den underliga doften gjorde… lugn, på något vis. Trots att han kunde befinna sig precis varsomhelst!

"Var är jag…?" mumlade han med stor ansträngning, och handen togs bort från hans kind.

"Ta det lugnt, allt kommer bli bra", sa en klingande flickröst och Draco tvingade upp ögonlocken. "Du är väldigt skadad, och episkey är inte min starka sida. Inte för att det lär räcka till dina sår, men… snälla, ligg still nu."

Försiktigt pressades han ner mot marken han låg på.

"Vem är du?"

"Helena Eleanore. Ligg still nu, sa jag!" en väldigt svag underton av irritation hemsökte flickans ljuva stämma. "Du hade riktig tur. Antingen så var förödaren sämre på magi än jag, eller så har han ett någorlunda samvete; diffindo är inte det värsta en dödsätare kan hitta på precis… ligg _still_!"

Draco lutade huvudet motvilligt mot den jordiga marken igen och slöt ögonen. Heliga Eleanore var ett väldigt vackert men ovanligt namn… kunde tillhöra en ängel, om inte annat. Draco rös när Eleanores hår smekte hans ansikte igen, och den där märkliga doften träffade som ett helande slag i ansiktet på nytt. Hon kanske _var_ en ängel? Han kanske var _död_?

"Är jag död?" sa han svagt, och fick ett fnittrande skratt till svar.

"Nej", svarade Eleanore när hon behärskat sig. "Nej, det är du inte. Inte än, i alla fall. Men om du inte ligger still så finns det ju alltid en risk…"

"Åh. Förlåt." Draco spände kroppen och koncentrerade sig hårt på att ligga stilla, försöka att inte rycka till när Eleanores forskande fingrar varsamt undersökte hans sår. "Så… du är ingen ängel? Jag menar, Heliga Eleanore är väl… ja…" Skrattet igen.

"Du var visst sämre tilltufsad än jag först trodde! _Helena_ Eleanor, inte 'heliga' Eleanore! Draco, du befinner fortfarande i Den förbjudna skogen, och jag är Helena Eleanore Collen från Ravenclaw. Du har _ingenting_ att oroa dig för."

"Det tvivlar jag på", muttrade Draco, för trött för att orka reagera på elevhemmet hon tillhörde.

Ravenclaware var smarta; hon skulle förmodligen fatta att det var klokast att hålla tyst om det här.

Draco svor inom sig. Varför hade han sådan maximal otur? Nej, maximal otur hade varit ifall Weasley-flickan eller någon annan anhängare till Potter kommit. Eleanore fick duga. I värsta fall fick han förhäxa henne, eller rubba hennes minne.

Alla hans planer på att på något sätt skada henne försvann i en mental stöt när hon strök ett par hårslingor från hans ögon; hennes beröring var som ett hemligt, diskret vapen. Draco ville känna avsky inför henne vidrörande, han ville vråla av ilska och knuffa undan flickan – men på något vis var han oförmögen att lyda sig själv.

"Har du förhäxat mig?" frågade han sammanbitet och slog hastigt upp ögonen. Blicken var mindre dimmig nu och han kunde urskilja hennes ansikte i mörkret, som nu utstrålade äkta förvåning.

"Nej? Varför skulle jag det?"

"Äh." Draco hade inget bättre att komma med; han var alltför upptagen med att studera Eleanores ansikte för att kunna hitta på ett mer passande och dräpande svar.

Hon hade ljust gröna ögon som med en liten koncentrerad bekymmersrynka i var ögonvrå synade hans yttre sår, ett särskilt smärtsamt skärsår på armen verkade fånga det mesta av hennes uppmärksamhet nu.

Ljust röda, nästan orangea hårstrån ramade in hennes lilla hjärtformade ansikte, och en slarvig snedlugg skuggade ögonen. När hon upptäckte hans blick mötte hon den, men inte utmanande, utan mer frågande. Hon höjde på ögonbrynen; _ja_?

"Jag vet vad du tycker om folk som inte tillhör Slytherin, Draco, men det är ingen anledning att straffa sig själv när man blir erbjuden hjälp", klingade hennes röst, och han rös när hennes andedräkt fläktade hans heta ansikte. Och hur kunde _hon_ hans namn?

"Jag vet", suckade han.

Hon höll kvar blicken. "Kan du klara av min närvaro ikväll? Jag vill ju bara hjälpa dig, Draco."

Hans namn igen. Men hur?

"Hur vet _du_ mitt namn?"

"Alla vet ditt namn. Vilket är just varför det inte är någon idé att hämta hjälp."

Draco suckade. Irriterande nog så hade hon rätt… Snape skulle inte lyfta ett finger för att hjälpa honom, han var alltför upptagen med att kyssa Voldemorts häck. Och alla andra hatade honom… så varför hjälpte Eleanore honom?

"Är du ute efter pengar?" frågade han misstänksamt samtidigt som han kved till när ena revbenet smärtade extra mycket.

"Oj, förlåt. Vad menar du med det? Tror du att jag utpressar dig på något sätt?"

Om Draco inte hade haft så ont så skulle han ryckt på axlarna; det _var_ faktiskt det han trodde.

Eleanore gav honom ett roat leende. "Är det verkligen så overkligt i din värld att någon hjälper till utan att vilja ha något i utbyte? Haha!"

Draco svarade inte, och Eleanore höll hans ansikte mellan sina händer, tvingade honom att se henne i ögonen. "Lita på mig."

Draco nickade och slöt ögonen, koncentrerade varenda liten muskel i kroppen på att slappna av, _lita_ på Eleanore.

Om det var något som Draco lärt sig som dödsätare, så var det att aldrig lita på någon – någonsin. Ditt eget kött och blod kunde vända dig ryggen i jakt på Voldemorts uppmärksamhet, och det var bara en tidsfråga innan Draco skulle banna sig själv över att han inte lyssnat på sin herre. Men var det nu? Eller kunde han faktiskt lita på Eleanore, som han inte alls kände?

Kanske var hon bara som hans egen mor; ett vackert yttre, men ett kallt, känslolöst inre. För nog visste han gott och väl att hans mor inte brydde sig det minsta om sin son, desamma för hans far. I deras ögon var han bara den misslyckade ättlingen som de skämdes för… hela _trollkarlsvärlden_ skämdes för honom. Så varför var _hon_ här?

"_Aaarrgh_!" vrålade han dramatiskt när Eleanore var lite oförsiktig när hon klämde på hans sårade revben. "Vad fan håller du på med? Försöker du göra det här värre, va? Erkänn att du…"

Han blev så frustrerad att orden inte riktigt fann sin rätta plats i hans mun, och han sträckte hastigt fram händerna för att greppa tag om hennes smala handleder, men Eleanore var snabbare.

"_Draco_!" sa hon vasst och det var istället hon som nu fått grepp om hans handleder som skakade av tryckt ilska. "Nu skärper du dig! Du jagar bara upp dig själv, var inte så paranoid! Så, om du bara tar ett djupt andetag så borde det här fungera… ligg still! Andas… ja, precis, och nu håller du andan tills du inte känner någon fysisk smärta längre och då säger du till." hon gav honom en oläslig blick som kunde betyda vadsomhelst, men Draco antog att hon väntade på hans bekräftelse, och han nickade. "Bra. _Vulnera sanentur_."

Draco spärrade våldsamt upp ögonen. Eleanore använde exakt samma besvärjelse som Snape gjort för ungefär ett år sedan, när Potter kastat den där hemska förhäxningen över honom på toaletten! Men ett motvilligt lugn sköljde över honom; Eleanore behärskade besvärjelsen, och han kände sig varken bättre eller sämre än när Snape använt den. En osynlig hand kramade hans inre, och plötsligt försvann all känsel, och sedan var bara smärtan borta. Var han okej? Han slöt ögonen; njöt av besvärjelsens lugnande beröring som påminde så starkt om Eleanores. Den där egendomliga doften smög sig på honom igen och Draco satte sig upp. Förvånat mötte han Eleanore småleende ögon, och upptäckte att hans ansikte befann sig tre centimeter ifrån hennes.

"Bättre?" frågade hon och log belåtet. Draco nickade.

Hon satt på huk framför honom, med händerna löst vilandes på låren. Hennes röda kalufs blåste lekfullt med vinden, och hon reste sig långsamt upp med armarna längs sidorna. Hon bar en tunn vit sommarklänning, trots att det var i början av november och bara en tidsfråga innan den första snön skulle besöka Skottland.

"Är du galen? Fryser du inte?"

Eleanore drog på mungiporna. "Jag behöver inte frysa – så varför skulle jag?"

Draco reste sig prövande upp, och när han inte kände någon större smärta rätade han på ryggen. Han tyckte Eleanore verkade lite utav en hippie, men hon hade trots allt hjälpt honom ikväll. Kanske till och med räddat hans liv.

"Du", började han prövande, "jag skulle uppskatta om…"

Eleanore ryckte på axlarna och drog handen genom håret, men det föll bara lika perfekt på hennes nakna axlar igen. "Vi behöver aldrig nämna det här, nej. Jag var inte ute efter något i utbyte, Draco, även om det är något som du förmodligen aldrig kommer förstå dig på."

Draco stirrade skamset på sina fötter, men lät blicken hastigt vandra mot Eleanores – de var nakna! Hon var barfota!

"Fråga inte", svarade Eleanore, som om hon läst hans tankar. "Det är många saker som du aldrig kommer kunna se med öppet sinne, så det är ingen idé att jag ödslar min tid på att förklara mina principer och moraler för en envis vägg."

Hon var inte kall, tvärtemot, hennes stämma var väldigt ödmjuk och Draco rös mot sin vilja när hennes hesa, trötta röst ekade i gläntan. Han sträckte fram handen, och hon tog långsamt tag om den och skakade den. Dracos handslag var fast och hårt, och han trodde att han skulle klämma sönder den stackars flickans lilla hand i sitt stora grepp. Men hon ändrade inte _en min_.

"Tack."

Eleanore log. "Se till att inte vara så mycket i Den förbjudna skogen, Draco, jag kanske inte kan rädda livet på dig en gång till, om så vill."

Med tysta, dämpade steg passerad hon honom, höll kvar hans blick så länge det gick. Hon var ungefär två huvuden kortare än honom, alltså fruktansvärt liten och nätt. Nästan generat vände sig Draco om och såg efter henne då hon med graciösa, dansande steg försvann in i skogens mörker.

Draco andades lättat ut, och ett naturligt rökmoln lämnade hans särade läppar. Han undrade om han kanske bara drömde allt, för allting hade haft en sådan fiktiv känsla inatt. Men när han kände doften av _henne_, doften av vått, daggstänkt gräs så fort han andades, förstod han att hon existerade. Om Eleanore så var en Ravenclaware eller en ängel, så var hon inte bara en önskebild skapad av hans fantasi.

Långsamt, långsamt började han vandra tillbaka mot slottet, och gryningens kyliga dimma gjorde honom sällskap hela vägen, ända fram till portarna.


End file.
